1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to providing remote access to rental vehicles and specifically to providing a system for renting cars via a user's smart phone or other portable electronic device.
2. Background of Related Art
Systems exist that enable users to rent vehicles, make reservations, and pay bills using smart phones and other internet enabled devices. See, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/019,749, filed 21 Dec. 2004, entitled, “Fully Automated Vehicle Rental System”; see, also, Ser. No. 12/773,093, filed 4 May 2010, entitled, “Systems and Methods for Remote Vehicle Rental with Remote Vehicle Access”; both of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth below. These services may be provided, for example, by providing a website that can be accessed via the World Wide Web. In this case, the user may be able to access a standard or mobile website, for example, using a browser embedded on their device. In other cases, the user may be able to access a mobile application, or “app,” directly from their portable electronic device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a user can access, for example, a website or app 100 to rent a car. The user can use the web site 100 via the World Wide Web 105, for example, to determine a convenient location. After choosing a location 110, the user can then check the availability 110 of rental cars at this location. The user may be able to check the total number of cars available at this location, or, in some cases, may be able to check the types of cars available (i.e., compacts, full size, convertibles, etc.). The user can then choose a particular type of vehicle 115 and/or make a reservation to reserve the car for a predetermined period of time.
After choosing a vehicle and location 115, an automated system can provide the ability to unlock the car and/or to upload certain information about the car 120 (e.g., mileage, fuel level, etc.). In some instances, the system may provide the ability to track the vehicle 125 during use. This can be useful, for example, to verify mileage and to locate abandoned cars, as necessary. Upon return 130, the vehicle's location can be verified and vehicle information can be uploaded again to verify mileage, fuel level, and other information. Upon check-in, the system can provide a receipt 135 and update the vehicle status in the system.
A problem with conventional rental systems, however, even automated ones, is that they require a great deal of infrastructure. The ability to remotely unlock the vehicle, communicate with the vehicle, and communicate with the system, for example, can require built-in cellular or wireless infrastructure. The ability to track the vehicle during use, on the other hand, can require onboard GPS, ground-based radio-frequency (“RF”) communications, and/or other means. Pick-up and return lots require internet and/or wireless connections, vehicle tracking, and gated access, among other things. These systems present significant capital investments and pose serious barriers to entry limiting competition and ultimately, increasing costs to consumers.
In addition, using conventional rental systems, the user may still be required to check-in at a rental counter in the chosen location. This may include actually checking-in with a clerk, providing identification, and/or providing a method of payment to check-out the vehicle. In other instances, a computer or kiosk may be provided for the user to scan their credit card, or other means of identification, to check-out the car in a more automatic manner. In either case, any savings provided by the automatic or semi-automatic system is substantially offset by labor costs.
Regardless of the actual procedure used, conventional rental car systems tend to require costly infrastructure. Rental cars are generally located in a central, gated parking lot, for example, to provide controlled access. These parking lots, in turn, must be manned with personnel to check rental agreements, identification, return cars, clean cars, etc. In addition, the cars themselves often have onboard computers, or other rental equipment that can require, for example and not limitation, separate power, one or more means of communication, and GPS or other tracking systems. Systems may also require ground based communications systems to enable the system to track cars, maintain communications, and monitor rental statuses, among other things.
What is needed, therefore, is a vehicle rental system that provides secure access to rental vehicles, tracking, and vehicle monitoring with limited infrastructure investment and maintenance. The system should leverage existing and future web, GPS, and cellular technologies to minimize infrastructure requirements. The system should use existing and future secure, short-range communications technologies to provide secure vehicle access. It is to such systems and methods that embodiments of the present invention are primarily directed.